


A Short Interlude

by Chibifukurou



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Injury Recovery, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: After another failed duel with Treize, Wufei needs some love and care.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Short Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/gifts).



Wufei watched the station slowly rotate below him. It didn’t look like much. A few dozen satellite dishes and solar cells mounted precariously to a series of towers dotting highest peak of an asteroid stuck in an elliptical orbit around earth. A single docking bay, barely big enough for a two-person repair vessel, the only sign that the whole place wasn’t long abandoned. 

And even that looked like more rust than metal. 

He had probably passed by it a dozen times. And he would have passed by it again, if his request for a safe house hadn’t resulted in the coordinates and a series of very detailed instructions from Duo himself. It had been nearly a month since he had seen Duo and just a little less than since he had seen Heero. 

Often it was easy to get wrapped up in tracking Treize or following O’s mission briefs. As long as there was an objective in front of him, he could put aside his own feelings. But now, after yet another failed attempt on Treize’s life, he was nursing a stab wound that went deep into his forearm. And he needed more than his own, admittedly lackluster, first aid skills to see it properly healed. 

The asteroid slowly rotated, the blinking lights on the satellite dishes going dark one after another, until only the faintest glimmer of the solar panels remained. He pressed the transmission button and the burst of static Duo had sent filled the airwaves and all the lights came back on, in a steady amber glow. 

A whole section of the mountain shuddered and shook, before slowly sliding open, revealing a series of running lights in that same steady amber, he fired up the nitrogen thrusters and eased his way forward, his maneuvers made clumsy by having to make them one armed. Then the asteroid turned, the lights of the satellites closest to the colony side began to flash an unsteady amber tinged in red. 

He gunned it, scrapping one leg of Shenlong against the side of the long hallway, but getting inside just a few seconds before the mountain shut behind him. His breath came harsh in the cacoon of his cockpit. That had jarred him badly enough his arm had hit the side of the cockpit. Sickening pain made his stomach lurch for a second. It was an effort to keep maneuvering up the hallway with only the dim lights to guide him. But after a few breaths, the lights brightened and then more lights came on, until he could see a large corridor leading for meters deeper into the asteroid. 

The walls were much patched, in the fashion he had learned to recognize as the Sweaper‘s way. New panels layered over old rather than being pulled out and replaced in an organized fashion. The first few dozen Sweaper safe houses and ships he had stayed in had left him nervous and suffering from nightmares of decompression. The look and feel of them so different from the organized and clean lines his clan’s Elders’ had always insisted on maintaining in all repairs. 

But like with his relationship with Duo, he had learned to accept the seeming chaos and trust it as equally strong, if different from his own way of doing things. As he proceeded up the corridor, a docking station came it to view. Two small figures stood on it, and Shenlong’s system automatically set a camera to zoom in on them. 

Heero was in his typical black tank and tight shorts, a worried frown between his brows in addition to his usual scowl. Duo was a little harder to read. He was smiling, but that could mean anything from ensuing death and dismemberment to a fun trick about to be played. 

Wufei would need to see his eyes to tell which kind of smile this was. And the camera couldn’t pick up that much detail. It made him nervous, not knowing how his lovers would react to his injury. He forced the thought from the front of his mind, he couldn’t change their reactions and besides he needed to focus on docking.

The docking took an extra few minutes, even with his concentration fully on it. A task that usually would have taken less than a minute now forced to become a three-minute ordeal, as he discovered partway through that jarring his arm against the cockpit earlier had restarted the bleeding and had to stop to re-tighten his bandage. Finally, all the engines were powered down, and collapsed into the embrace of the force reduction gell cushions of his chair.

The thought of climbing down and dealing with Duo’s upset and Heero’s worry made him even more exhausted. Maybe they would just let him rest here. The wrap against the outside of the cockpit panel didn’t make him jump through he had a hard time telling if that was because of the exhaustion or the fact he was starting to get used to Duo’s antics. 

“Fei, open up already. Otherwise I’ll get Heero to open it up the hard way. You know he will.” Duo’s voice issued from the tinny speakers that stayed powered on even when the viewscreens were turned off. His tone tried to be light, but a thread of tension ran underneath. 

Heero didn’t add a comment. Letting Duo do the talking, like he usually preferred to do when it came to emotions. But Wufei didn’t doubt he would crack Shenlong’s shell if given any provocation. And then leave the electrical damage from doing so for Wufei to fix once he was feeling better. 

The thought of that was enough to break through the exhaustion and get him to press the series of buttons that would open the cockpit. It hissed open, letting the air re-pressurize to match that in the station. 

Even that movement was enough to leave him feeling light-headed. But that was alright, Duo barely waited long enough for the hatch to open before he was climbing in, Heero only a few steps behind. They were practically jammed cheek to cheek to fit. And Wufei found that ridiculously funny for some reason. A crack chuckle escaped before he could bite it back. 

The worried line in Heero’s eyebrows got deeper, and Duo’s smile took on a rueful tinge. “Blood loss?” he asked. 

“Hnnnn,” Was Heero’s response. 

Wufei felt like he should have a retort, but the relief of having them there when he was feeling so bad, was enough to keep even his sharp tongue in check. “I’ll be fine, just tired.”

“Sure, Fie.” Duo made an unintelligible motion to Heero. Which resulted in Heero scooping him up into a bridal carry. 

“I’m not a child!” Wufei squawked. 

“No, you're a stubborn ass, who would probably try to climb down one armed and end up falling because you still aren’t good at maneuvering in lighter than standard grav.” Duo responded. 

Heero took a flying leap out of the cockpit, apparently unbothered by Wufei’s weight. Duo was only a few moments behind, waiting just long enough to be able to do a showy spin on his way down, while Wufei watched. Wufei found the strength to roll his eyes at the showiness even if it made one side of his mouth quirk up. 

Duo was probably right, he would most likely have fallen on his face. He had done a few spacewalks as part of his survival training back on L5, but it was very rare for someone of his standing and profession to have done more than that. And while he was getting better, he still didn’t match Heero or Duo for ease in maneuverability. And didn’t even come close to Trowa’s acrobatic flair. 

Heero continued carrying him, following Duo through a series of doors and hallways into the safe house itself. It wasn’t a big space, a couch and a small galley. With a large bed half hidden by a screen. Heero, lowered them both to the couch, keeping Wufei curled in his lap, while Duo got a large first aid kit from the galley counter. 

“So you want to tell me what you did to yourself, this time?” Duo asked, cutting through the bandages to reveal the deep puncture wound. It looked worse than Wufei had expected, the edges puckered and crusted over.

He buried his head in Heero’s chest rather than keep looking. “Treize got a lucky shot.” 

“Doesn’t he always.” Duo’s tone was nasty. 

Wufei instinctively tried to jolt upright in reaction. Only the iron bars of Heero’s arms keeping him still. 

“Duo.” Heero said while Wufei was still sputtering, trying to find something to say against this unexpected line of attack. 

“Am I supposed to be okay with watching him self-destruct?” Duo responded, the tone less cruel but no less cutting. 

“Baka, not now.” 

That was at least enough to quell Duo, as it always was. Times like this Wufei felt out of place. Heero and Duo got each other in a way that he couldn’t. They loved him and he loved them. But he wasn’t a spacer orphan, raised for war more than for family. And in his better moments he knew that was part of what he brought to their relationship, a knowledge of the better life they could build together if they could just make it through the terrible length of the war. 

He could keep them pointed to a future they didn’t have the experience to imagine. 

But this wasn’t one of his better moments. 

“Sorry Fei,” Duo finally said, blowing out a gusty breath. “Just hate it when you guys get hurt.” 

Wufei couldn’t say it was fine, but - “I hate when you are hurt, too.”

“Wish you would just let me shoot him and be done with all of this.”

“It wouldn’t be honorable.” Wufei responded, more on autopilot than anything, focused on not making noise as Duo began cleaning the wound. This was an old fight and one he doubted they would ever solve. Duo’s version of honor was to acknowledge every truth of what he was, and that included the fact he would kill and steal if it meant protecting those he loved. 

Wufei’s own views of honor were foreign to the point of incomprehensible. 

“This is going to need to be flushed.” Duo finally said. “You want the pills?”

Not really, but he suspected if he said no, Heero would just slip some into his tea later. Heero’s honor was equally foreign to both Wufei and Duo. Rooted far too thoroughly in the most expedient path without taking emotions into consideration. “Might as well.”

Duo motioned for Wufei to open his mouth and laid two pills on his tongue. The bitter tinge of them quickly washed away by the bottle of electrolyte liquid he held to Wufei’s lips. 

After that things became fuzzy and warm. He barely noticed as Duo carefully washed and stitched his arm, too busy cuddling closer to Heero, running appreciative fingers over the muscles of his chest and arms. And then, once his arm was swathed in clean white bandages, he was handed over to Duo, so he got to carefully run his fingers through the length of Duo’s braid. 

And then there was food and warm tea and bed, sandwiched between his two lovers, his arm carefully propped up on Heero where it wouldn’t get jarred in the night. Kisses pressed to his lips and cheeks and ears until he drifted off, safe and content.


End file.
